Best Friend
by Selfish Desires
Summary: How do you cope with the loss, when the thing you lose is the only best friend you have ever known? YukinaxHiei Sibling Fic. Dedicated in loving memory of Yuki and Hope. **Old Story;Old Style;Rewrite coming soon?**


**A/N: **allirght here is a short cute little one-shot for all you Yukina/hiei sibling fic lovers. It's pretty random but has alot of meaning to my best friend Nozomi and I.

**This story was written in Loving memory of Yuki "The Honorable Fluff", and Hope. May you both rest in peace, and know you were very loved.**

---

The wind was cold, a chilly reminder from mother nature of the true nature of the people that inhabited the floating island high in the Makai sky. The Koorime, the people of snow. Women of ice who isolated themselves from the outside world. Shunning those who were not one of them, hating males for there difference. For the curse they would surely bring upon them.

Amongst these cold hearted women was a young girl. So allike the rest in appearence, yet her ruby eyes told a different story. She was different. So alike the others, yet different at the same time. The girl ran out into the streets, stretching her arms high above her head. She giggled, smiling sweetly up to her mother's friend as she plucked herself from the ground having fallen from her spinning. "May I go out for a while and play Miss Rui?" The girl asked sweetly.

Rui turned sad sapphire eyes to the little girl, giving her headful of aqua tresses a quick ruffle."You may."

The little girls eyes purked up, filling with excitement as she turned from the older woman and began to run away. A giggle forming from her lips.

"Yukina! Don't stray to far!" Rui called out, but it was too late. Yukina was gone from sight. Rui gave a sad smile, hugging her arms to her chest as she walked back inside. 'If only she had friends to play with here. If only Hina hadn't...' Rui fought back tears at the memory of the little girl's mother, and the little boy she threw from their icy cliffs. 'I'm sorry.'

--

Yukina smiled as she ran, enjoying the gentle carress of the arctic air on her bar flesh. Fresh snow curshing under her feet and she ran further and further away from the village. After a few minutes she came to the stop in the middle of the forrest, nothing around her but the freshly falling snow and pine tree's. Yukina's smile grew, this was home. Walking up to a pine tree she brushed her hand across it's bark. It felt sturdy. Pushing her back against the tree, she allowed herself to lower down the length of the tree until she was sitting comfortably with her back rested against its trunk. Pulling her knee's to her chest, Yukina gave a small sigh. "I wish I had someone to play with."

Yukina's eyes saddened at the thought. The people of her village were afraid of her, hated her for the injustice her mother had done. Everytime Yukina would step outside the people would stop and stare, pointing at the girls crimson eyes in shock. She allowed her hands to lift to her eyes, barely brushing her fingertips over her eyelids. She didn't understand. Why would people treat her differently because her eyes were of a different color and shape?

'Miss Rui...' She thought. Yukina leaned her head back against the tree trunk, staring thoughtfully into the sky. Why did Miss Rui look at her with such sadness?

A sudden crack disrupted Yukina's thoughts. The young Koorime tossed her head about, searching the area for the source of the sound. Crack.

"Where is..Oh!" Her eyes fell upon the creator of the noise. A little white bunny was hopping around the snow, stepping onto sticks that cracked under even its light weight. Buring it's face in the snow, the bunny moved from spot to spot, searching.

"What are you looking for?" Yukina asked the bunny, leaning forward on her palms to get a closer look.

Unburying its face from the snow, the bunny looked at Yukina with seemingly fightened eyes. 'Your one of them. Please don't hurt me' It's eyes said.

Cocking her head to the side a bit Yukina moved more towards the bunny, frowning slightly as the small animal shivered and crouched away from her. "Please, I wont hurt you."

The rabbit studied her a moment, his nose twitching before sniffing the girls outstretched hand.

"What are you doing out here in the snow little bunny. It is surely too could for even you."

The bunny responded by nibbling on Yukina's fingers, looking up into the young girls crimson eyes with a pleading look.

"Your hungry aren't you?" Yukina moved back to sit on her knee's, digging around in her Kimono pockets for a moment before retrieving what she was searching for. Leaning towards the bunny once more Yukina offered the rabbit what was in her hand. Carrots. "Miss Rui always makes sure I have these with me just incase. But you need them more than I do." Yukina giggled as the bunny took a carrot from her hand and began to eat it, looking up to her with happy eyes to finally be eatting,

Finishing its first carrot, the bunny looked up to Yukina. 'May I have another?' It asked.

Yukina smiled, holding out another carrot to the bunny finding great pleasure in finally making a friend. Even if it was a bunny. "Here," she said, placing the three remaining baby carrots on the ground. "I must go now before Miss Rui worries. But I promise I'll come really soon." She looked thoughtful for a moment before reaching out to gently pet the bunnies back. Smiling once more Yukina picked herself from the ground, "Goodbye now!" Turning away, Yukina ran back to the village, giggling and smiling with happiness at having finally made a friend.

--

For several months after their first encounter Yukina would return to the same spot in the forrest, each time with a pocketful of new treats for her friend. After every week it would seem she would make a new friend; a bird, a small fox, it didn't matter. The animals of the forrest, who had for a long time feared the occupants on the island, learned to love and accept the little girl who would come into their home. She never tried to harm them like the other demons would, she would only feed them, pet them, and tell them stories. The animals loved that.

Especially the bunny. He had become Yukina's best friend.

--

Yukina wore a big smile on her face as she entered the forrest. She was in the best mood of her life. After a week of begging, she had finally convinced Miss Rui to pack her a snack of all 'her' favorite foods. And she couldn't wait to share them with her friends. Bounding into the clearing which had become the meeting spot of the woodland creatures and the young koorime, Yukina's smile soon faded. All her friends were there, except one. The bunny. He was missing. Walking more into the clearing, Yukina was greeted with wounded wails, and chirps of sadness.

"What is wrong? Where is Bunny?" She asked, unable to see what the animals were surrounding.

Stepping away from the circle, the small red fox came. Nuzzling her face to Yukina's hand she whimpered, nudging the girl forward.

Following where the fox took her, Yukina gasped at what she saw. Her best friend, the bunny, lay there, eyes closed. Falling to her knee's the young koorime pulled the small animal to her chest. He was cold. Eye's welling with tears Yukina turned sad eyes to the other animals. "What's happened to him?"

"He fell asleep." A voice said from behind her.

Yukina jumped, turning fearful eyes to the person behind her. There stood a cloaked figure, nothing but a few tuffs of black hair poking out of it's hood. "If he's sleeping he'll wake back up then."

The cloaked figure came up beside Yukina, taking the bunny from her hands. She watched in shock as the cloaked figure, a young sounding man, looked the rabbit over before gently handing him back over to Yukina. "He wont wake back up..."

Tears began to fall from Yukina's eyes, soft wails escaping her lips as she pulled the bunnies body closer to herself. "No! He has to wake up, he's my best friend...please..."

The cloaked figure turned his head away, crimson eyes barely visable. "I'm sorry."

"You don't understand! No one will talk to me here, I have no friends but these animals. I love them all so very much, I don't know what i'll do if I lose them all."

He studied her for a moment. "I'll be your friend."

She blinked up at him through teary eyes, "What?"

"...I have no friends either. I'll be your friend if you'd like."

Yukina sniffled, perking up at the idea of having a real friend. "I'd like that very much! I am yukina, and you are...?"

The cloaked figure thought for a moment, studying the girl before responding. "Just call me Dragon."

--

From that day on Yukina continued to return to the forrest. Not only to pay respect to her first best friend, but also to nurture the friendship growing between her and dragon. Sadly, after a year of playing and becoming best friends, Dragon stopped appearing in the forrest. Yukina was saddened but held dear to her the memories of her first best friends.

Besides, after becoming involved with the spirit detectives, she was happy to find the qualities of Dragon in one of her new friends. Hiei.


End file.
